


Hybrids

by Fluffy_McNugget



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_McNugget/pseuds/Fluffy_McNugget





	1. Forewarning

I am not very good at English so prepare for cringe! Also credit to my friend for creating Fando and inspiring me and others to create Asphodel , Lucifer and Amaryllis!


	2. START

Fando opened her eyes to see the same roof of her house that the people of Snowdin built for her. She smiled softly, the people of Snowdin used to be jerks. But because of their exposure, they started to get nicer, but they still hadn’t lost the steel edge in their voices. As she started to do her morning routine of changing and brushing her teeth, she found out the kids had tied ribbons on her tail again. She sighed, sometimes having animal parts is annoying. But for some reason, if a human stays in the proximity of monsters, they will start to become half monster. So now she has a blue fox tail, blue fox ears, sharp fangs, the ability to summon phantom wolves and able to withstand cold. She was combing her fox ears when she looked at the time. “Crud! I am going to be late!” She thought as she threw on her leather jacket. She burst out of her house and ran to her workplace at Grillby’s. As she was running to Grillby’s, a blue blur came and knocked her over. “Whoa! Jeez, are you okay?” A boy with a squirrel tail, a pair of squirrel ears and eagle wings was standing above Fando. The boy, Asphodel, was the first human to fall after Fando. Like her, he also settled in Snowdin. He is a nice guy, but very awkward and sometimes so annoying that Fando was punch him. “I’ m fine.” Fando said as she dusted herself off. “Are you coming to see it to?” He said excitingly, jumping up and down. “See what?” Fando replied, confusion written on her face. “Didn’t Sans tell you? A new human is coming through the door from the ruins.”


	3. A New Face

Fando positioned herself in front of the doors leading from the Ruins, her phantom wolves by her side. While Sans floated above her on a Gaster Blaster and Asphodel lurked near the tree tops with sharpened acorns. “Remind me why are we doing this again.” Whispered Asphodel, Fando sighed, and repeated for the tenth time. “The reason is that we don’t know if this human is genocidal or not, we need to be cautious in case Sans finds out the human’s LV is higher than 4.” The crew waited for a long time, until they nearly gave up and thought this was a prank from Flowy, who was there eyes and ears in the ruins, the door creaked opened and a boy with a peculiar mask walked out. In an instant, Sans CHECK the new boy.  
LUCIFER ATK 12 DEF 12 LV1  
HE HAD A ROUGH PAST.

“Phew, that was a relief.” Fando thought as she called back her wolves and Asphodel flew down from the trees. As Asphodel ran to join the rest of them, Lucifer started making different gestures shakily his hands. Before either Fando and Sans could say anything, Asphodel said drily “If you really think you can hurt any of us, you are dreaming.” “wait you understand what he is saying? “asked Fando “of course, it is just simple ASL!” (I am just going to use Italics to symbolize ASL from now on.) “who are you people? Are the monsters that Toriel warned me about?” signed Lucifer.  
“Well, Asphodel and I are the past humans that were taken in- ““Do you want the short version or the long version?” Asphodel interrupted with a coy grin.” Short version please.” Lucifer signed “OK, basically, we are the humans that fallen before you.” Asphodel said with the speed of a motor spinning.  
“Okay, I got it, but where do you people live? Where should I live? How should I provide for myself?” Lucifer signed. “Whoa, this guy means business.” Fando thought as Lucifer rattled off a bunch of other stuff.  
“Firstly, you can live in my guest house for now. Secondly, you can work in…. I don’t know, where ever you want. That should answer all your questions, if you want to know more, I made a video lecture about it!” Asphodel said excitedly. Behind Asphodel, Fando sighed and face palmed.” Let me get this straight, YOU MADE A FREAKING VIDEO LECTURE ON US!” Fando shouted  
“Yep, that’s how I use my spare time.” Asphodel said with a teasing grin, knowing full well how much it annoys Fando. “Welp, let’s get cracking, we don’t want your new friend over there to freeze to death.” Fell said “Yeh, I am freezing out here, I swear my mask’s eyeholes are about to be filled with ice.” Lucifer signed. As the group started the trek the way back to Snowdin, a shadowy figure raced out the still open door from the ruins, a toy knife in her hand.


	4. Old faces

Asphodel trudged through the layers of snow, shivering from the chilling air. Suddenly, he sensed something running towards them. Taking that as a threat, he instantly spun around and shot five phantom acorns at the intruder. Three of the five lodged themselves in the mystery person’s arms and legs. Yelping, the newcomer dropped to the freezing snow, throwing away the toy knife at the same time. 

“Sans! Protocol cage!” Asphodel yelled. Blue bones shot from the ground, surrounding the person in a perfect circle, successfully trapping he/she/it. 

“You’re messing with the wrong people,” said Sans menacingly as he summoned a few Gaster Blasters, ready to fire. 

“Stop!” Fando screamed, her tone making it obvious that she is fuming. She then immediately tackled Sans, making him lose his concentration, the Gaster Blasters disappearing. 

“What are you doing?!” Sans yelled, equally angry. “She was about to kill you!”

“We can’t just kill someone without knowing the full story!”

Lucifer sighed loudly, breaking the two apart from their banter. “Isn’t it more important to deal with this new human first?”

“Yeah! Am I the only one trying to heal this little guy?” Fando and Fell then turned around, not noticing previously that Asphodel has tied up the new human as he tried to heal he/she/it, his hand glowing green, while the human keeps flinching at the close proximity.

“You know I suck at healing. Are you going to help or not?” Asphodel complained. Fando rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you have any healing items?” Fando asked, annoyed.

“Wow, why didn’t I think of that?” Asphodel replied sarcastically. “It’s because I don’t have any. Now, are you going to heal this little guy or let he/she/it bleed to death? You’re the one who said we can’t kill anyone.”

Grumbling in frustration at Asphodel, Fando placed her hand above their captive’s leg. The new kid flinched again, but slowly relaxed as the wound began to close.

“Sans, since you have nothing to do, why don’t you CHECK the new human?” Fando suggested. 

“Why? She already tried to kill you. Isn’t it obvious that she’s a genocidal one?” Sans replied, his aura slowly turning back to the previous angry self.  
“Just do it,” Fando demanded with a deathly silent tone, her killing intent showing through her tone. It sent shivers down Asphodel’s spine. He knows that they shouldn’t press any further if they didn’t want to see Pissed Off! Fando.

Sans, also realizing this, reluctantly CHECKed the human, grumbling silently. 

The little black CHECK box appeared in front of the four.

AMARYLLIS ATK 6 DEF 3 LV 1

The new fallen human. Scared but doesn’t know how to show it other than her natural instincts, which tells her to defend herself no matter what. Doesn’t know what is going on. Untie her, please?

Sans stared blankly into space as he closed the CHECK box. The CHECK box tells whoever is reading it a few basic information about the person, so it made sense.

“See, I told you she was probably just scared,” Asphodel said smugly. 

“You never said that, squirrel boy,” Sans retorted. 

Fando rolled her eyes at her so-called friends’ childish antics and walked towards Amaryllis. She took off the cowl that hid the smaller girl’s face. As they saw each other, their eyes lit up with realization. 

“...Are you...are you that Amaryllis?”

“Fando! Is that you?”

The two girls gasped, tears threatening to fall from their eyes. Recognizing the voice, Amaryllis tried to hug the other, but stopped as the realized that she was still bound.

“Hey Fando, mind if you cut me out of these bonds?” Amaryllis gestured to the ropes wrapped tightly around her wrists and ankles. 

By then, they realized that the three boys have fell silent and was watching their little reunion. Fell bore a confused expression, while Asphodel and Lucifer were sitting down with buckets of popcorn. 

“Mind if you explain the popcorn?” Fando said, raising an eyebrow. The boys groaned in frustration and disappointment.

“Damn, you noticed! You should have kept going; you and Amaryllis were better than any lame soap operas I’ve watched since I fell!” Asphodel whined.

It was at that moment when Fando noticed what Asphodel held in his hand; a camera. Recording the both of them. Fuming, Fando abruptly stood up, storming toward the newly-turned cameraman. 

“I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND GIVE YOUR CORPSE TO CANNIBALS,” Fando growled menacingly.

“That’s my cue to leave! Please don’t take revenge on me for shooting you with my acorns okay? Thanks and bye!” Asphodel said hurriedly as he quickly flew to a nearby tree, a raging Fando trailing him, yelling and shouting curses the whole time.


	5. Snowdin

Lucifer’s POV  
“Wow! This town is beautiful!” Lucifer signed as they entered Snowdin Town. His face full of awe.  
“I know right!” Asphodel said, grinning as he finally has someone to show of Snowdin.

As they walked through the town, the local villagers glared at them suspiciously until Sans gave them all his famous death glare.  
Behind Sans, the sisters were chatting and giggling like school children. Lucifer can only catch little bits of conversation. “Dad’s crazy........Grillby’s........Sans..........school....”  
Later they finally reached the fork between the library and The shop. Fando stopped and commanded “Okay, let’s bring Lucifer and Amaryllis home to freshen up, then we meet back here in two hours. I’m bringing my sister and Asphodel? Can you bring Lucifer? Ok? Then see you all in two hours.” Right after that, Fando and Amaryllis ran off to her cottage and leaving the boys in awkward silence. “Sooooooooo, are you coming?” Asphodel asked as Lucifer started to shiver from the cold. He nodded, but was shivering so badly that it was near impossible to tell. “Well in that case, race ya!” Asphodel said as he started to run towards a cottage on the other side of the road. 

Once they both made it in the house, Asphodel quickly closed the door and locked it. As he turned around and saw Lucifer hungrily gobbling up every single detail about the cottage. They were in a living room with a door leading to the kitchen and a flight of stairs leading up to a second floor. A bunch of book shelves supported the stairs, when Lucifer went to get a closer look he saw that most of the books are about monsters. The kitchens were divided into two parts, one part looked like just a normal kitchen, but the other half looked like a chemistry lab, with tubes and beakers that ejected different colored smoke. Lucifer would have kept looking around if Asphodel didn’t yell out” Hey! Are you coming or not?” Lucifer turned around and saw Asphodel walking up the stairs to the second floor. Hurriedly, Lucifer teared his eyes away from the living room and ran to catch up with Asphodel.  
“This is where you will be staying until we can find you better place to live” said Asphodel “I hope it will be acceptable.” While Asphodel was talking, Lucifer glanced around the room, a simple white bed took up one wall, a comfy alcove with a large window took up most of the outer side, the final wall consisting of a desk and a chair. It will have looked cozy except for one thing. “When is the last time you cleaned this room?” Everything was covered in an inch of dust. “Oh. Yeah. One second!” Asphodel said as he pulled out something that looks like a futuristic gun “That won’t do much.” Lucifer signed “Ah, ah, ah!” Asphodel said in a voice that sounds like he is talking to a preschooler “You forgot, we have magic, so then fore we can make some pretty cool things!” As he said that Asphodel shot the gun thing, but instead of bullets, a miniature tornado shot out and instantly raced to the bed and started sucking out dust and some small creatures. Asphodel then shot our 10 more in rapid succession. In mere minutes, the room looks good as new and the tornados flew out of the window to god knows where. “Well, that’s done, why don’t you go freshen up? Clothes are in the wardrobe, if you need anything, I will down in the kitchen.” Asphodel said to a stunned Lucifer.  
Lucifer looked at himself in the mirror admiring himself, he was now wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a black parka, he was also wearing dark blue jeans and purple combat boots.  
As he walked down the stairs, he saw that the rest of the gang. Asphodel was wearing his usual blue shirt with a pink jacket and grey pants. Amaryllis was wearing her fur laced cloak and a maroon long-sleeved shirt with red jeans. And Fando, she was wearing a black tan top with a leather jacket and blue denims, her beautiful crescent moon earrings that swung with every brush of wind- “Hey! Are you going to come down or are you going to stay on the stairs forever?” Fando snarked.  
In a hurry, Lucifer descended from the stairs and hurried to where the rest of the group sat. “Ok, this was the part when I should’ve shown you the orientation video, but someone accidentally broke it.” Asphodel said with a death glare at Fando, who was smirking. “So instead we will be briefing you about SOUL colors and your initial transformation in about a month.” Fando said in a business-like tone. “I will be talking about your inevitable transformation and Asphodel will- ““Be talking about the cool stuff!” Asphodel interrupted “Today, we will be talking about SOUL colors and magic! But first I need everyone to present their SOULS first.”  
As he said that, a pulsating green and purple upside down heart floated out of his chest. “As Flowey probably told you what this is, I’m not going to explain how your SOUL works, but I am going to talk about the different SOUL colors and the different properties they possess. There are 7 main SOUL traits, Integrity, Kindness, Perseverance, Justice, Patience, Bravery, and Determination. Monster SOULs are pure white, as they contain a little bit of every trait. As you can see, my main trait is Perseverance, but upon gaining half a monster SOUL, you will most likely be able to get a secondary trait, Fando will talk about that topic later at better detail. Also since Monsters are basically magic, once you get half a Monster SOUL, you will gain the ability to use Magic. As you could see, apart from normal magic attacks, hybrids also gain the ability to use specialized magic according to their SOUL colors. But first, let me see your SOULs!” With a sigh, both Amaryllis and Lucifer revealed their SOULs. Lucifer’s SOUL was blue while Amaryllis’s SOUL was orange. “Okay, Lucifer, your primary SOUL trait is Integrity, Amaryllis, your Primary SOUL color is Bravery. Okay, now that is out of the way, I can continue about specialized SOUL trait magic. Almost all wizards can make SOUL fire, when the wizard shoots a fireball of his SOUL fire, the victim will feel feelings of the wizard’s respective SOUL trait. Here is an example.” After his last sentence, Asphodel’s left hand burst into purple fire. Without any warning, he moved his left arm like he was throwing a baseball, in a split second, a purple fireball streaked at Lucifer and hit him in the chest. Lucifer expected to feel burning pain, but instead, be felt a warm feeling spreading from where Asphodel shoot the fireball and he felt like he can brave through any pain and anguish. But as quickly as it started, he felt the feelings leaving and felt like his old self. “So Lucifer, how do you feel?” Asphodel asked. “I just felt like I could have endured any pain.” Lucifer signed. “And that is only one kind of magic, apart from SOUL fire, every SOUL trait has its own magic. Integrity’s magic is mostly about speed and agility. Bravery’s magic is mostly about fighting. Perseverance’s magic is mostly about shielding. Patience’s magic is mostly about time. Kindness’s magic is mostly about healing, Justice’s magic is the second most powerful kind of magic, but it only works on immoral people. And finally, Determination, the most powerful SOUL trait, people who has the Determination SOUL are born leaders and fighters, but the thing that makes them the most powerful wizards is the power to mimic other wizards’ powers. Also, some of the most powerful Determination wizards have access to the fabled powers of *SAVING* and *LOADING*. Any questions?” Asphodel asked. When both Amaryllis and Lucifer shook their heads, Asphodel said in a cheerful voice” Welp, that’s all today! Tomorrow you will be listening about the painful but awesome changes that will happen if you choose to stay with us!”


	6. Realisation

Lucifer walked back from Grillby’s, tired to the bone. they saw Papyrus there, so they had quickly make a diversion to escape. “So how is your first bar fight?” Said the hybrid next to him. “ Never ever EVER talk to me about what happened tonight.” Lucifer signed furiously. “ Awww, cmon! You know we will be laughing when we think of tonight!” “Maybe, but not now!” “Sooooo, you don’t want to talk about how you—“ “ I said NO!” “Boys, stop arguing, for I will spike your food with laxatives” Amaryllis purred. Right after that, both boys shut up immediately. ”That’s better, now, we meet at Fando’s house at 11:40 tomorrow morning, I do not want to delay the meeting any longer, Fando won’t tell me anything until that time!” Amaryllis sighed. “ well, in that case, me and and Lucifer will have a early tuck in! See tomorrow!” Asphodel said as he pulled at a dumbfounded Lucifer. 

“You do not deserve these wings”, a giant shining figure said. Lucifer shrieked in pain as his wings are ripped off like he was a flea. “ goodbye, my fallen angel.” The shining figure said as he thrown off. Then pain like he never felt before stabbed his brain like a red- hot blade, a feeling like his brain was peeling like an onion, where am I? What happened?who was he?

Lucifer gasped as he woke up in a puddle of his own sweat. It was still night as he stared wildly around the room. Then he remembered, he was in Snowdin, he was safe. He walked over to the window and opened it, cold air swirled around his mask. He didn’t know why he still kept the mask on, but when he woke up on that bed of flowers the mask was beside him, the last remnant of his lost identity. “ Can’t sleep huh?” Lucifer yelp as he turned around and saw Asphodel. “Yeah, don’t worry, I can’t sleep when I first came here, wanna come down for a cup of hot chocolate?” Lucifer didn’t see anything bad with that, so he gave a thumbs up. “ well in that case, come right on down.” Asphodel said. 

As he sat down on the plushy red armchair with a mug of hot chocolate, he finally found what was bothering him, it was Asphodel, he normally always have a goofy smile on his face, but now he just looked sad, Lucifer wanted to ask what happened to him, but before he got a chance to ask, Asphodel said” I remember the last time this same scene happened, it was the first night I came here. I couldn’t sleep, just like you, but Fando came and offered hot chocolate and company. That time I was thinking about how worried my family must be. but I shouldn’t have, because one you stayed here long enough, the human world will forget about you, pictures of you will suddenly be blank, it is like you never existed. The only way they can remember is that If they fall after you.” “but on the bright side, you should still have a good life here, especially since you already have a crush.” Asphodel said with a hint of his old nature coming up. Lucifer nearly spat out his hot Chocolate “what! no..no.no! What do you mean!?” “Oh come on”Asphodel rolled his eyes”I seen how you look at her, the way you acted around her on the way back.There is no denying. Anyway, you need to be hardcore to gain her attention. But with that aside, here” Lucifer felt a slight pressure as Asphodel pressed a small bottle full of blue liquid.” A sleeping draft, down it before you sleep tonight. Now get at least 6 hours of sleep or Fando will yell at me again.”

As Lucifer laid on the soft bed, he thought about what happened today, happy for the companions, if the monsters in Snowdin was like The ruins, he will have been dead already. He smiled as he downed the small vial of blue liquid, grimacing at the sour taste, but before he can claw the taste out of his tongue, drowsiness overtook him and he fell into a dreamless sleep


End file.
